Mega Man Issue 28 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #27 (Worlds Collide - Part 10) ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #29 Mega Man #28 is the twenty-eighth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in August 2013. Publisher's Summary ‘The Return.’ Mega Man is back! After wrapping up a history-making adventure with his pal Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man has returned to all new danger and excitement in Mega City! Meanwhile, Dr. Wily has sixteen Robot Masters under his command, not to mention the mysterious Break Man – so what has got the evil doctor so terrified? Find out as the full might of the ancient alien Ra Moon is unleashed upon an unsuspecting world! The prelude to the next Mega Man epic ‘Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon’ starts here with an ending that will leave you breathless! Featuring an up-close-and-personal variant cover by artist Tristan Jones!The Mega Man Network: Solicitation & Covers for Mega Man #28: “The Return” Story : Previous: Worlds Collide - Part 12 (Sonic the Hedgehog #251) ←— The Return: Prelude to Ra Moon (Picking up from ''Mega Man'' #23) After the events from the crossover Worlds Collide, Earth is restored to the way it was before the Genesis Wave, and no one remembers what happened. Mega Man is confused as all damage that Break Man did was undone. Mega Man tries to dialogue with Break Man, but he isn't interested in talking, using his buster instead, and they prepare to fight. Meanwhile, a confused Dr. Wily recovers in the Lanfront Ruins, with no memories of the Chaos Emeralds, Doctor Eggman, and their plans (although he does express confusion at his having a sudden violent urge to "step on a carton of eggs"–presumably implying he possessed a subconscious grudge against Eggman despite not actually any memories of him). He looks to his recent works to refresh his memory on his prior plan - using Ra Moon to disable all technology and hold the world ransom - and argues with Ra Moon. Using its cables, Ra Moon reveals his past and his own plans to Wily. Ra Moon reveals himself to have arrived back in the ice age, being worshipped as a god by an early tribe. Seeing man's potential and capabilities for violence, he buried himself until the day man's technology grew enough for him to disable it all, leaving just enough for the populace to destroy itself in the confusion. Wily attempts to regain control, but his computers have already been taken control of by Ra Moon. Scared, as well as left with no other options, Wily runs away from the Lanfront Ruins. Meanwhile, Mega Man and Break Man continue their duel. Dr. Light and Roll make their way through several bystanders watching the fight with video cameras. Light informs Roll that Break Man might in fact be Blues, Mega Man and Roll's long lost brother, Roll scales the fire exit stairs of the building to stop the fight. She barely makes it and informes Mega Man about Break Man's potential connection to him, her, and Dr. Light. However, she saw Break Man preparing to shoot Mega Man in the back and rushed to intercept it, to the shock of Dr. Light, Auto, Cut Man, Bomb Man, and Guts Man. Ra Moon expands his electromagnetic pulse and, except for the Robot Masters that he created or repaired, all machines from the planet are disabled, causing several disasters. As Mega Man shuts down, Break Man can do nothing but silently watch the city fall into chaos with cars crashing, airplanes falling, and smoke coming out from several buildings. Short Circuits .]] Wrecked Reality Break Man's ability to break things manages to break the storyline itself for four months. Appearances Characters * Break Man * Mega Man * Cut Man * Guts Man * Bomb Man * Dr. Wily * Ra Moon * Dr. Light * Roll * Auto * Shadow Man * Top Man * Wood Man * Roslyn Krantz (Cameo) * Gilbert D. Stern (Cameo) * Dr. Cossack (Cameo) * Kalinka (Cameo) * Pharaoh Man (Cameo) * Bright Man (First appearance after Worlds Collide, cameo) * Quake Woman (Cameo) * Dr. Lalinde (Cameo) * Plant Man (First appearance after Worlds Collide, cameo) * Pedro Astil (Cameo) * Splash Woman (Cameo) * Fire Man (Cameo) * Ice Man (Cameo) Locations * Mega City * Lanfront Ruins ** Temple of the Moon Events *The world of the year 20XX is returned to its original state, with no one having a single memory of what occurred in Worlds Collide. *Ra Moon betrays Dr. Wily, and Dr. Wily runs away from Lanfront Ruins. Trivia *When Roll goes to tell Rock that Break Man could be Blues, a man can be seen wearing a shirt with the Archie Comics logo. *Plant Man makes a cameo among the various Robot Masters being shut down by the EMP. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #252 starts off similar to the issue, with Sonic the Hedgehog recalling past events as reality being restored. In contrast to Mega Man and everyone else forgetting Worlds Collide, Sonic remembers the event. Also different is Sonic's world being altered from its Pre-Genesis Wave history. Gallery Cover art ArchieMegaMan28CoverRaw.jpeg|Regular cover, raw. MegaManArchieC028V.png|Variant Edition cover by Tristan "T. Rex" Jones and Jack Morelli Preview MMArchieC28-1.jpg|Page #1 MMArchieC28-2.jpg|Page #2 MMArchieC28-3.jpg|Page #3 MMArchieC28-4.jpg|Page #4 MMArchieC28-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also * Mega Man Volume 6 - Breaking Point References Category:Archie Comics issues